She's Mine
by Viziela
Summary: Kolam renang dan Mineta Minoru yang mesum apalagi bila ditambah dengan Kaminari Denki benar-benar perpaduan yang buruk. Tapi mau tidak mau mereka harus pergi ke sana akibat tugas dari Midnight. Kemarahan Bakugou Katsuki akibat kepolosan Uraraka Ochako tentu membuat teman-temannya merasa bingung sendiri. "Dasar tsundere," batin Ochako menahan geli.
1. Chapter 1

_**She's Mine**_

_**My Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kohei**_

_**Original Story by Viziela Veronica**_

_**Rated K/Romance/Sweet/Friendship**_

_**WARNING OOC!**_

_**Disarankan untuk membaca dahulu fanfic Kacchako saya yang berjudul Little Secret.**_

Setelah mereka resmi berpacaran, Bakugou Katsuki memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka, tidak memberitahu siapa pun akan perubahan status mereka. Biarlah hubungan mereka diketahui sendiri. Uraraka yang mendengar keputusan Bakugou hanya dapat mengangguk setuju, memaklumi sisi pemalu pemuda itu yang sangat manis dalam pandangannya. Ochako selalu merasa gemas sendiri melihat wajah merah Katsuki saat bersikap tsundere. Ochako juga sejujurnya merasa malu dan belum siap bila ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka, berhadapan dengan Bakugou saja masih membuatnya merasa luar biasa gugup apalagi bila ditambah dengan siulan dan lirikan jahil teman-temannya bila mereka tahu ia berpacaran dengan Bakugou.

"Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian."

Midnight pahlawan pro berating 18 masuk ke dalam kelas mereka, semua murid sontak kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. "Baiklah ... sekarang aku akan membagikan kelompok untuk kalian, aku memutuskan agar kalian melakukan praktek di lapangan kerja."

"Hah?" Semua murid berseru heran.

"Apa yang anda maksud kita akan melakukan magang di bawah perintah aliansi pahlawan?" Iida dengan sigap berdiri mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk bertanya.

Midnight menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak kali ini kalian akan menjadi sukarelawan di dua tempat oleh karena itu aku membagi menjadi dua kelompok." Midnight meletakkan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya , wajahnya terlihat bersemangat sekali. "Ini bisa menjadi pelatihan bagus kalian agar siap membantu masyarakat entah membantu dalam pekerjaan yang bagaimana pun."

"Baiklah aku mengerti _sensei_. U.A memang luar biasa." Iida menganggukkan kepalanya sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia dapat menerima keputusan itu dengan cepat, berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa murid yang menghela napas bingung.

"Baiklah ... akan kubacakan kelompok pertama yang akan menjadi sukarelawan. Dengar setiap kelompok berisi 10 orang. Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki."

"HAH! KENAPA AKU HARUS SEKELOMPOK DENGAN NERD SIALAN INI?"

Kontan saja Bakugou berdiri dari duduknya, menggebrak meja tak terima. Tapi Midnight dengan gesit memukulkan pecutan yang dibawanya ke meja guru, memerintahkan agar Bakugou diam dan tidak ada aksi protes sedikit pun. Bakugou mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kembali duduk di bangku menahan amarah yang bergejolak.

"Ekhem baiklah ... kemudian Ochako Uraraka, Kirishima Eijiro." Amarah Bakugou perlahan surut. Setidaknya ia bisa berada dalam satu kelompok dengan kekasihnya dan sahabatnya yang bodoh dan berisik. Midnight kembali berbicara,"Iida Tenya, Todoroki Shouto."

"KENAPA HARUS ADA HALF-HALF BASTARD DALAM KELOMPOKKU?" Bakugou kembali berteriak protes lagi.

"Tenanglah Kacchan."

"DIAM KAU KUTU BUKU!"

"Kaminar Denki, Mineta Minoru." Mengabaikan protesan Bakugou, Midnight kembali membaca nama-nama kelompok satu. "Yaoyorozu Momo dan Jirou Kyouka. Baiklah ... sisanya berada di kelompok dua."

Semua murid mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Bakugou masih menggeram kesal, tubuhnya bergetar ingin memuntahkan rasa kesalnya tapi ia berusaha menahannya. "Nah ... Bakugou-kun apa kau ingin bertukar kelompok?" tanya Midnight.

Bakugou mendecak keras, kalau ia bertukar kelompok ia tentu tidak akan satu kelompok lagi dengan Uraraka. Pemuda itu dengan wajah kesal menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah ... untuk kelompok satu kalian bersiap-siaplah. Kita semua akan pergi ke kolam renang bersamaku, sedangkan sisanya akan di urus oleh Present Mic."

"KOLAM RENANG?"

Mineta berseru heboh mendengar perkataan Midnight. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan kedua tangannya berada di atas meja, terlihat asap yang mengepul dari hidungnya menandakan betapa semangatnya ia mendengar perkataan Midnight. Para gadis yang melihat tingkah Mineta menatap jijik bocah pemilik quirk rambut lengket itu.

"Hentikan itu Mineta-kun," tegur Iida.

Bakugou menggeram pelan, melirik tajam ke arah Mineta. Kenapa ia harus satu kelompok dengan bocah itu di saat mereka akan pergi ke kolam renang? Bakugou bersumpah ia akan mencelakakan Mineta kalau bocah itu berani mengganggu Uraraka.

"Tapi _sensei, _kita perlu mengambil pakaian renang kita di kamar asrama kami." Yaoyorozu angkat bicara menangkap wajah bingung Ochako dan Kyouka.

"Kupersilahkan kalian mengambil perlengkapan kalian di dalam asrama, aku akan menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Kuberi waktu 20 menit." Midnight mengacungkan dua jarinya sembari melangkah menuju pintu kelas. "Oh iya kalian tidak perlu memakai pakaian renang sekolah kalian." Midnight mengedipkan sebelah matanya tersenyum jahil dan keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Eh ... apa itu berarti kita bolah memakai pakaian renang kita?" Jirou menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yaoyorozu.

"Er ... kurasa begitu."

Mineta yang mendengar percakapan dua gadis itu menjadi semakin bersemangat. Sedangkan Ochako mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kencang, membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. Manik cokelatnya mencuri pandang ke arah Bakugou. Pemuda itu tidak membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit pun membuat Uraraka hanya dapat memandangi punggung tegapnya. Uraraka menghela napas berat, pemuda itu sepertinya tidak peduli sedikit pun akan hal ini.

"Uraraka ... ayo kita pergi ke asrama."

Uraraka menoleh mendapati Kyouka dan Momo mendekatinya gadis itu tersenyum manis. "Ayo," balasnya.

Kenapa ia harus memusingkan Bakugou? Pemuda itu memang selalu bersikap cuek. Harusnya ia terbiasa akan hal itu.

* * *

"Jirou ... ternyata kau memilih memakai baju renangmu."

Ochako yang sedang memakai pakaian renangnya menoleh, melihat Jirou Kyouka yang sudah berganti pakaian menggantinya dengan baju renang one piece berwarna kuning cerah yang terlihat mencolok dan manis sekali dikenakan oleh gadis berquirk _earphone jack _itu.

Jirou Kyouka memainkan earphone jacknya, pipinya bersemu. "Euh ya ... baju renang sekolahku kotor, jadi aku memutuskan memakai ini. Apa terlihat aneh?"

"Tidak." Yaoyorozu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau terlihat manis sekali." Yaoyorozu Momo berkata sembari mengikat rambutnya, ia mengenakan bikini berwarna hitam sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Jirou menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal untuk gadis sesempurna Momo wajar kalau ia bisa berkata seperti itu dengan nada santai, pikir Jirou.

Ochako yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka menghela napas panjang. Sama seperti Momo, ia mengenakan bikini hanya saja bikininya berwarna pink. Gadis itu merasa kepercayaan dirinya memudar tatkala melihat Momo dalam balutan pakaian renangnya. Ochako merasa ia tidak seperti Momo yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan indah.

'_kenapa juga kita harus menjadi sukarelawan di kolam renang?'_batin Ochako.

"Uraraka ... kau terlihat manis sekali dengan bikini itu."

Ochako terhentak dalam kenyataan saat Yaoyorozu Momo dan Jirou Kyouka sudah berdiri di dekatnya entah sejak kapan. "Kalian juga terlihat cocok dengan baju renang kalian," balas Ochako malu-malu. Merasa senang dengan pujian yang diberikan teman-temannya, setidaknya ia bisa merasa percaya diri lagi.

"Ayo kita keluar," ajak Jirou.

Sementara itu Bakugou keluar dari ruang ganti sembari mengomel panjang lebar, ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana renangnya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan keputusan sekolah yang mengharuskan mereka menjadi sukarelawan di salah satu tempat rekreasi, apalagi kelompok mereka ditugaskan ke kolam renang. Bukannya ia membenci kolam renang, dan sebenarnya ia tidak masalah pergi ke kolam renang. Hanya saja kenapa si muka bulat itu juga harus ke kolam renang?

"Sudahlah bro ... berhenti mengomel seperti itu. Lihat, kapan lagi kita bisa melihat pemandangan indah di kolam renang bersama teman-teman sekelas?" Kirishima yang tidak mengerti dengan kegundahan hati Bakugou merangkul bahu temannya itu sembari menunjuk segerombolan gadis dari sekolah lain yang memakai bikini.

Bakugou mendecak. "Penuhi saja fantasi kotormu bersama mereka." Ia menunjuk ke arah Kaminari dan Mineta yang sudah sibuk berbisik-bisik mesum. Wajah kedua remaja itu terlihat mengerikan seperti penjahat kelamin. "Lagipula ada apa dengan U.A? Kenapa bertindak bodoh seperti ini dengan membawa kita ke kolam renang?"

"Bakugou-kun ... jangan mengeluh. Tidak ada yang salah dengan U.A."

"S-sudahlah kalian berdua."

Bakugou mendengus sejak kapan Iida dan Midoriya sudah berada di belakangnya? Todoroki pun sudah berada di sebelah Midoriya meminum sebotol air dingin sambil memberi tatapan datar kepada Bakugou. Pemuda berambut blonde ash itu kembali mendengus, kenapa pula ia harus berada satu kelompok dengan kedua makhluk ini?

"Woah ... lihatlah itu dia Midnight sensei." Mineta berseru heboh, mengusap sudut bibirnya melihat Midnight yang keluar dari ruang ganti wanita dengan bikini super seksinya. Kaminari yang melihatnya pun ikut heboh.

"Ugh ... apa pantas seorang guru memakai pakaian seperti itu di depan murid-muridnya?" keluh Iida sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu," ucap Kaminari.

"Dasar mesum." Todoroki angkat bicara.

Kaminari hanya meringis mendengar sindiran Todoroki dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hei ... mereka sudah keluar."

Kedua tangan Bakugou yang berada dalam saku terkepal kencang tatkala mendengar seruan Mineta bersamaan dengan tiga gadis U.A yang keluar dari ruang ganti. Ini lah kenapa ia tidak mau gadis itu pergi ke kolam renang.

Uraraka Ochako keluar dari ruang ganti dengan langkah malu-malu. Berbeda dengan Jirou dan Momo yang bisa terlihat lebih santai, mereka bahkan sibuk membicarakan tugas apa yang kira-kira akan diberikan oleh Midnight. Ochako tak sadar manik merah Bakugou menatapnya lekat, memperhatikan dirinya yang memakai bikini berwarna merah muda sesuai dengan kulit gadis itu yang berwarna putih susu.

'_manis.'_ Bakugou tersentak kontan saja ia memukul dirinya sendiri menyadarkan dirinya agar membuang jauh-jauh pikiran mesumnya. Sungguh ... itu tidak sesuai dengan kepribadiannya.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya terkejut melihat Bakugou yang meninju pipinya sendiri.

"Apa kau kurang minum?" Todoroki dengan polosnya memberikan sebotol minuman yang sudah dibelikan Iida untuk seluruh anggota kelompoknya. Ketua kelas yang menakjubkan.

"HAH? APA MAKSUDMU HALF HALF BASTARD?!" Bakugou meraung kesal.

"Hidungmu berdarah."

Sontak saja Bakugou menutup hidungnya sendiri, ia mengumpat dalam hati kenapa juga hidungnya menjadi berdarah sendiri setelah melihat sosok Uraraka yang memakai bikini. Memangnya ia tokoh mesum dalam sebuah manga seperti Mineta dan Kaminari?

"Kacchan, kau baik-baik saja?" Midoriya yang baik hati bertanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran, Tapi Bakugou hanya mendecak kesal mendengar pertanyaan Midoriya.

"Bro ... apa kau mimisan melihat para gadis itu?" Kirishima dengan keberaniannya bertanya jahil kepada Bakugou.

"HAH? JANGAN ASAL BICARA, RAMBUT ANEH," bentak Bakugou.

"Memang U.A itu luar biasa. Beruntungnya aku bisa masuk U.A."

Sudut mata Bakugou melirik tajam ke arah Kaminari Denki dan Mineta Minoru yang sibuk memperhatikan ketiga gadis U.A yang bergabung dalam kelompok mereka.

"Mereka semua menakjubkan. Bahkan Jirou yang tomboy pun terlihat manis sekali dengan baju renangnya." Mineta menimpali.

"Hei ... jangan memandangi Jirou seperti itu." Kaminari berkata kesal kepada Mineta. Kaminari memang dekat dengan Jirou, selain karena mereka duduk bersebelahan Jirou sendiri sering mengerjai Kaminari. Menurut gadis rocker itu sendiri menjahili Kaminari itu suatu hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Tidak ada yang tahu mereka mungkin saling menyukai atau hanya menganggap sahabat satu sama lainnya.

"Baiklah ... bagaimana dengan Yaoyorozu?"

"Tubuh Yaoyorozu memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi," balas Kaminari. "Tapi ... Uraraka-san juga tidak kalah menariknya."

Midoriya bergidik ngeri melihat telapak tangan Bakugou yang sudah mengeluarkan api. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya selain Midoriya. Todoroki dan Kirishima sekarang sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang bersama Iida. Gawat. Midoriya sadar Kaminari dan Mineta sedang dalam bahaya. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hubungan Bakugou dan Uraraka, kecuali Midoriya. Karena ... bukankah Midoriya sendiri yang meyakinkan perasaan Uraraka terhadap Bakugou?

"Ah ... iya aku baru sadar Uraraka memiliki badan yang seksi juga. Lihat dadanya yang besar dan pinggangnya yang ke ..."

"**BOOM!"**

Uraraka yang tengah mendengar pembicaraan antara Yaoyorozu dan Midnight sensei menjadi sedikit terusik tatkala ia mendengar suara ledakan di pinggir kolam renang. Perhatiannya teralih, wajah bulatnya tertoleh dan ia membelalakkan kedua matanya melihat Bakugou yang sedang mengamuk melancarkan quirknya ke arah Mineta dan Kaminari.

"Astaga kenapa mereka tidak bisa tenang ditempat umum seperti ini?" Yaoyorozu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"HEI KALIAN HENTIKAN!" Iida berteriak heboh sedangkan Kirishima juga berusaha membujuk Bakugou, menahan lengan temannya itu agar tidak lagi menyerang Mineta dan Kaminari.

Uraraka mau tidak mau bergegas mendekati mereka mengikuti Yaoyorozu selaku wakil ketua yang sudah bergerak duluan. "Hei bisakah kalian tidak ribut? Bisa-bisa nilai kita nanti dikurangi,"ucap Jirou kesal. Mati-matian ia menahan tawanya agar tidak tersembur keluar saat melihat wajah bodoh Kaminari yang menjadi agak gosong akibat ledakan Bakugou.

"Tenanglah Kacchan." Midoriya juga berusaha menenangkan Bakugou.

"DIAM KAU NERD." Bakugou berusaha menyentak tangan Midoriya dari bahunya. "Aku belum puas menghajar kedua makhluk ini."

"Ugh ... bro kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah seperti ini? Biasanya kau tidak peduli saat mereka bicara mesum." Kirishima menyuarakan keheranannya.

Bakugou menggigit bibirnya. Itu dulu, sekarang berbeda. Mereka membicarakan Uraraka Ochako, gadis yang disukainya yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Mana bisa ia tidak mengamuk mendengar pembicaraan mesum mereka?

"Bakugou Katsuki hentikan itu atau kau kuperintahkan kembali ke sekolah tanpa mendapatkan nilai."

Bakugou menggigit bibirnya mendengar ancaman Midnight. Kalau masalah nilai ia masih bisa menyusulnya dengan mudah, tapi ia tentu tidak mau kembali ke sekolah di saat Uraraka masih berada di kolam renang ini. Itu sama saja membiarkan banyak mata keranjang yang melakukan pelecehan mata terhadap tubuh kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Bakugou mengepalkan kedua tangannya menjawab malas sembari memalingkan wajah dari Midnight.

Mineta dan Kaminari menghembuskan napas lega karena Bakugou menuruti perkataan Midnight. Sambil bersungut-sungut mereka bangkit berdiri dan merapihkan penampilan mereka yang menjadi seidikit gosong karena Bakugou.

"Baiklah ... seperti yang kukatakan di kelas tadi tugas kalian menjadi sukarelawan di kolam renang. Berkeliling lah dan bantu para pengunjung di sini yang sedang mengalami kesulitan."

"Huh? Dengan kata lain kita seperti pekerja sambilan di sini yang mengamankan keadaan kolam renang?" tanya Yaoyorozu ditanggapi dengan anggukan Midnight.

"Kukira kita akan mendapatkan tugas keren seperti biasanya," keluh Kirishima.

"Hmm ... bekerja di salah satu tempat seperti ini agar kita bisa bekerja dengan baik di tempat dan situasi bagaimana pun. U.A memang menakjubkan." Iida mengangguk-angguk takjub, merasa semakin kagum dengan U.A.

"Tch!" Bakugou mendecak pelan.

"Bro ... ayo kita kesana," ajak Kirishima kepada Bakugou. Ia juga mengajak Kaminari yang sudah terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan tadi. Anggota Bakusquad dalam tugas kali ini hanya ada mereka bertiga, Sero Hanta dan Ashido Mina berada di kelompok satunya.

Bakugou tidak langsung menanggapi perkataan Kirishima. Sudut matanya melirik ke arah Uraraka yang sedang sibuk membuat rencana bersama Yaoyorzou dan Jirou. Pemuda itu mendecak keras, merasa kesal dengan penampilan gadis itu. Tidakkah Uraraka menyadari kalau ia tidak suka gadis itu menjadi pusat perhatian dari beberapa pengunjung laki-laki di kolam renang ini? Terlebih dengan statusnya sebagai murid U.A dan sosoknya yang pernah muncul di telivisi akibat beberapa tindakan heroiknya saat magang tentu membuat Uraraka cukup menarik perhatian.

"Kalian pergi lah duluan, aku akan menyusul."

Kirishima dan Kaminari mengerutkan keningnya melihat Bakugou Katsuki yang berlari masuk kembali ke dalam ruang ganti. "Ah sudahlah biarkan saja dia, Kirishima. Ayo Mineta."

Kirishima menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui Kaminari. Tingkah temannya yang pemarah hari ini memang cukup aneh baginya, tapi Kirishima juga tidak memaksa Bakugou untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya membuat pemuda itu mengamuk tidak jelas seperti tadi. Tidak biasanya Bakugou mengamuk hanya karena disebabkan oleh kemesuman Kaminari dan Mineta. Bakugou memang sering mengamuk karena masalah sepele, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini.

Pemilik quirk pengerasan tubuh itumengerutkan keningnya melihat Katsuki keluar dari dalam ruang ganti dengan menyanggakan sebuah jaket berwarna merah gelap di lengannya.

'_kenapa bocah itu membawa jaket?'_ Kirishima bertanya heran.

"OI!"

Ketiga gadis yang tengah berdiskusi itu menoleh. "Ada apa Bakugou-san?" tanya Yaoyorozu bingung.

"Hei ... kau memanggil siapa? Kami punya nama." Jirou membalas perkataan Bakugou, menyedekapkan kedua lengannya dengan kesal.

Bakugou mengabaikan teguran Jirou, manik merahnya memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Uraraka. Gadis itu sontak bergidik mendapati pandangan intimidasi dari Katsuki. "Ikut aku muka bulat."

"HAH? T-tapi Bakugou-kun."

Bakugou mengabaikan penolakan Uraraka, ia meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu menyeretnya dengan paksa agar menjauh dari Jirou serta Yaoyorozu,. Mereka perlu privasi, meski pun mengundang keheranan kedua gadis itu Bakugou tidak peduli. Ia tetap membawa gadis itu.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Jirou Kyouka mengusap kedua matanya berharap ia tidak salah lihat. Tapi usahanya percuma apa yang dilihatnya saat ini nyata.

Sementara itu dengan langkah tertatih-tatih Uraraka berusaha mengikuti langkah kaki Bakugou yang terlalu cepat. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya bingung, memanggil namanya pun saat ini percuma pemuda itu tidak mendengarkannya. Terus menyeretnya entah kemana. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang menyebabkan pemuda ini mendadak terlihat marah terhadapnya.

Tak lama kemudian Bakugou melepaskan cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan Ochako Uraraka, mereka sekarang berada di balik salah satu arena seluncur kolam renang yang sepi. Ochako menghela napas lega, mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang agak memerah akibat ulah Bakugou.

"Bakugou-kun sebenarnya ada a ..."

"KENAPA KAU BERPENAMPILAN SEPERTI ITU SIALAN!"

Ochako tersentak kaget mendapati bentakan mendadak dari Bakugou, ia menatap pemuda itu bingung, apa maksudnya? Kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat sampai Katsuki Bakugou terihat semarah ini? Ochako mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menyadari sesuatu ia memandangi Bakugou.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu bikini yang kukenakan?' tanya Uraraka. Pipi bulat itu sedikit bersemu, Uraraka mendeham pelan dengan wajah yang terlihat malu-malu. "I-ini kolam renang, jadi wajar bukan kalau aku berpenampilan seperti ini? Apa aku tidak pantas memakai bikini ini karena itu lah kau mengamuk? Aku terlihat jelek memakainya?" Uraraka membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. Tidak menyangka kalau ia memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara seperti itu kepada Katsuki. Tapi ia benar-benar penasaran bagaimana penilaian Katsuki tatkala melihatnya memakai bikini?

Katsuki menggigit bibirnya, kenapa pembicarannya menjadi seperti ini? Gadis ini salah sangka, ia marah bukan karena masalah sepele itu. Ia marah karena penampilan Uraraka mengundang lirikan beberapa laki-laki, bahkan membuat Kaminari dan Mineta berbicara cabul mengenainya. Dan lagi kalau saja ia bisa bicara jujur ia akan mengatakan gadis ini terlihat manis sekaligus seksi dalam pakaiannya. Bakugou bahkan mati-matian menahan degupan jantungnya yang menggila saat sosok Ochako saat ini berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia berharap semoga hidungnya tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah seperti tadi. Sayangnya Bakugou bukanlah tipe yang bisa bicara jujur dengan mudahnya.

"Kau terlihat jelek sekali dengan bikini ini."

"Apa?" Manik cokelat Ochako membulat mendengar komentar kejam dari Bakugou. Gadis itu merapatkan mulutnya, apa-apaan pemuda ini? Benarkah mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kenapa mulut seorang Bakugou Katsuki tidak ada manis-manisnya terhadapnya?

"Karena itu lah sebaiknya kau menutupi tubuhmu jelekmu dengan ini."

Belum sempat Ochako menerka maksud Bakugou, pemuda itu sudah membentangkan jaketnya yang tersangga di pundak. Meletakkannya di punggung mungil Ochako dan menyanggakannya di bahu kecil gadis itu. Ochako menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat Bakugou berusaha merapatkan jaket berwarna merah gelap itu di tubuhnya, ia masih merasa kesal akibat komentar kejam Bakugou terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak mau memakai ini. Setelah mengejekku bisa-bisanya kau menyuruhku seperti ini." Ochako mencengkram bagian bawah jaket itu dengan marah.

"Jangan lepaskan jaket itu, Ochako," perintah Bakugou dengan nada menggeram.

"Kenapa juga kau seenaknya memerintah ... ugh." Ochako merasakan kedua telapak tangan Katsuki mencengkram kedua pipi bulatnya dengan kencang, membuatnya susah untuk berbicara. "L-lhephaskan," rengek Uraraka semakin kesal karena Bakugou malah memainkan kedua pipinya.

"Kau cerewet sekali."

Ochako terhenyak saat Bakugou menabrakkan bibirnya dengan kasar ke bibirnya, membuat gadis itu mau tidak mau terdiam karena sangking terkejutnya. Kecupan itu terasa lembut dan hati-hati, meski pun Bakugo menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain dengan kuat. Ochako menahan napasnya, memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Semenjak mereka berpacaran pemuda ini sudah mencium bibirnya beberapa kali, hanya ciuman lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian seolah takut membuatnya terluka. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan sisi kasar dan egoisnya seorang Bakugou Katsuki. Selama ini Bakugou lah yang selalu berinisiatif menciumnya—meski pun wajah pemuda itu terlihat luar biasa merah—dan Ochako tetap merasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa.

Ochako berharap tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

"Sepertinya cara membuatmu diam itu cukup dengan menciummu."

Ochako merasakan panas di wajahnya mendengar komentar Bakugou tatkala bibir mereka terpisah. Di balik wajah merah Katsuki, ia dapat melihat seringai jahil yang tersungging di bibir tipis pemuda ini. Ah ... seringaian jahat yang terkesan seksi itu ... Ochako menyukainya.

"Jangan lepaskan jaket itu ... karena aku tidak mau ada bajingan brengsek lainnya yang melihatmu memakai bikini."

"Ke-kenapa?" Ochako yang belum berpijak sepenuhnya di permukaan akibat ciuman mendadak itu bertanya bodoh tidak menangkap maksud perkataan kekasihnya.

"KAU ITU MILIKKU SIALAN!" Katsuki berseru kesal, wajahnya menjadi luar biasa merah. Pemuda itu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, mengumpat dan mengomel kenapa seorang Ochako bisa membuatnya mengatakan hal memalukan seperti ini?

Sementara itu Ochako tertegun mendengar perkataan Katsuki. Ia lalu tersenyum geli. "Dasar tsundere," balasnya geli.

"AKU TIDAK TSUNDERE, BRENGSEK!"

Ochako menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, mati-matian menahan tawanya. Melihat wajah geli Ochako membuat Bakugoub mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kasar, pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana kemudian berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Uraraka begitu saja. Uraraka menghela napas, menatap punggung Bakugou yang menjauh. Ia kemudian memasukkan kedua tanganya ke dalam lengan jaket merah gelap milik Bakugou, tersenyum lucu melihat jaket itu yang kebesaran tatkala membungkus tubuhnya.

'_Bakugou-kun sangat menggemaskan,'_ batin Ochako mengingat wajah malu kekasihnya itu.

Uraraka Ochako merasa sedikit bersalah karena ia tadi merasa marah akibat perkataan Bakugou terhadapnya. Harusnya ia bisa menebak kenapa pemuda itu menjadi uring-uringan saat mereka berada di kolam renang.

Karena ... meski pun mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama sebulan, sikap Bakugou Katsuki tetap seperti dulu.

Ia adalah pemuda manis nan tsundere yang sulit berterus terang di balik sikap kasarnya.

**_TBC_**

_**Hei hei terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic Kacchako saya. Aku lagi demam Kacchako nih makanya rajin ngupload fanfic mereka. Wkwkwkwk**_

_**Terimakasih juga yang sudah membaca Little Secret. Maaf nggak bisa balas komenan kalian aku nulis di make laptop jadi rada susah buat bales :) **_

_**Beda kalau di wattpad lebih mudah bales komennya**_

_**Jangan bosan untuk berkomentar ya kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**She's Mine**_

_**My Hero Academia Kacchako by Horikoshi Kohei**_

_**Original Story by Viziela Veronica**_

_**Rated T+/ Romance/ Sweet/ Friendship**_

_**Warning OOC!**_

_**Omong-omong aku penggemar Ochako harem tapi Kacchako tetap yang paling aku suka dan yg kuharepin banget buat canon—tapi kayaknya mustahil hiks—Aku juga penggemar kapal straight lainnnya semacam TodoMomo atau KamiJirou, sebenarnya aku juga fujoshi. Haha bisa dibilang multishipper sih. Tapi kapal kesukaanku itu lebih ke condong straight, kalau Yaoi cuman buat iseng-iseng aja. Jadi harap maklum aku mungkin sedikit menyelipkan scene kapal lainnya di fanfictionku ;)**_

* * *

Uraraka Ochako kembali berkumpul bersama Yaoyorozu dan Jirou, kedua gadis itu sudah berada di pinggir kolam renang. Yaoyorozu bahkan tampak sibuk membantu seorang anak kecil yang kesulitan berenang, membuat Ochako merasa takjub betapa cekatannya gadis berkuncir kuda itu. Seandainya Bakugou tadi tidak menyeretnya pergi ia pasti sudah membantu beberapa pengunjung. Ochako menghela napas, berjanji di dalam hatinya lain kali ketika ia datang ke kolam renang –apalagi bersama Bakugou—ia tidak akan memakai pakaian renang yang mencolok agar tidak mengundang kemarahan pemuda itu.

"Maaf kalau aku tadi pergi begitu saja."

Jirou yang berdiri di dekat pos keamanan kolam renang menoleh ke arah Uraraka, gadis berpipi bulat itu terlihat bersalah. "Oh tidak apa-apa Uraraka," balas Jirou. Ia memberikan topi petugas kolam renang kepada gadis itu yang segera diterima Ochako. "Lagipula tugasnya biasa saja, tidak sulit. Kita hanya bertugas seperti pegawai kolam renang di sini." Jirou menyedekapkan kedua lengannya, menghela napas. "Entah apa yang dipikirkan U.A sampai-sampai menyuruh kita melakukan hal semacam ini."

Ochako mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Jirou sembari memakai topi. "Omong-omong kau ada masalah dengan Bakugou?"

"Eh ... ah ... itu ..." Ochako tergagap tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini lah yang ia takutkan, pertanyaan semacam ini dari teman-temannya. Melihat Bakugou tadi menyeretnya pergi pasti lah mengundang lirikan keheranan orang-orang yang mengenal mereka.

Keringat dingin membasahi kening Uraraka saat ia menyadari Jirou kini menatapnya curiga. Gadis rocker itu menyentuh dagunya sendiri, mengamati Uraraka dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Diperhatikan seperti itu tentu membuat gadis itu bertambah gugup. "Apa kau memakai jaket Bakugou?"

" ... "

Ochako merasakan isi otaknya mendadak kosong tatkala menghadapi pertanyaan Jirou yang satu ini. Ia tidak pernah terbiasa menghadapi situasi semacam ini. Pengalaman percintaannya minim bahkan Bakugou adalah pemuda yang pertama kali membuatnya mau berpacaran. Meski pun ia pernah mendapatkan pernyataan suka semasa SMP atau suka membaca novel romantis dan shoujo manga, tetap saja bila dihadapkan langsung dalam masalah seperti ini ia tidak bisa menghadapinya.

"Wah ... benarkah itu?"

Ochako mengeluh dalam hati. Entah sejak kapan Yaoyorozu berada di dekatnya, bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Bahkan Momo yang biasanya bisa bersikap dewasa pun kini terlihat cukup bersemangat, pipinya sedikit bersemu memandangi jaket yang dipakai Ochako. Sepertinya gadis berkuncir kuda berpikir macam-macam.

"Ka-kalian aneh sekali, itu mustahil bukan? Aku jelas memakai jaketku." Ochako menggaruk kepalanya, berusaha menjawab setenang mungkin sembari menunjukkan cengiran konyol.

"Eum ... tapi Uraraka-san model jaketmu untuk laki-laki. Kalau Jirou-san yang memakainya aku bisa memakluminya."

Jirou meringis pelan mendengar komentar Yaoyorozu, tidak menyangkal sedikit pun karena apa yang diucapkan Yaoyorozu itu benar. Gadis bertubuh mungil dan selalu berlaku manis seperti Uraraka tidak terlihat seperti gadis yang suka berpenampilan _tomboy._

"I-ini benar punyaku _kok._ W-waktu ke Shibuya aku tidak sengaja membeli jaket ini. Jadi kupikir lebih baik dipakai saja daripada tersimpan begitu saja dalam lemari." Uraraka—dengan nada agak tergagap—berusaha memberi alasan yang menurutnya mungkin bisa diterima oleh kedua temannya. Tapi kedua temannya tetap memandanginya dengan penuh kecurigaan, Uraraka menelan ludahnhya takut-takut.

Bukankah Bakugou menyuruhnya untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka? Uraraka sudah berusaha melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Bakugou, tapi bagaimana kalau rahasia mereka terbongkar akibat tindakan ceroboh pemuda itu? Apakah Bakugou akan mengamuk?

"Hei ... sedang apa kalian di sana? Kembali kerjakan tugas kalian." Teguran Midnight mengalihkan perhatian ketiga gadis itu. Uraraka menghela napas lega, merasa sangat berterimakasih kepada pahlawan seksi itu.

Setidaknya saat ini ia bisa lolos dari desakan kecurigaannya Jirou serta Yaoyorozu. Uraraka menarik napas dengan berat, sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan dengan keadaan ini?

* * *

Kirishima Eijirou menyipitkan kedua matanya melihat Uraraka Ochako yang berlari-lari kecil melewati beberapa pengunjung kolam renang dan menghampiri Yaoyorozu dan Jirou. Dalam pandangan Kirishima gadis itu kini tampak bercakap-cakap dengan Jirou entah membicarakan apa.

Pemuda itu meletakkan tangannya di dagu, ada suatu keganjilan pada diri Uraraka untuk hari ini yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Pertama, gadis itu tadi pergi diseret oleh Bakugou entah untuk urusan apa, dan kedua gadis itu kembali muncul dengan jaket merah tua yang membungkus tubuh pendek gadis itu. Jaket yang kebesaran yang tidak cocok dipakai gadis itu karena membuat tubuh mungil itu tampak tenggelam dalam pakaiannya.

'_bukankah itu jaket Bakugou?'_ Kirishima tersentak sendiri ketika ia ingat di mana ia pernah melihat seseorang yang memakai jaket itu sebelum Uraraka. Bakugou tadi membawa pergi Uraraka, dan saat gadis itu muncul ia memakai jaket merah, jelas saja itu pasti milik Bakugou. Kirishima mengangguk-angguk yakin, berbangga diri dengan analisis amatiran yang sudah dilakukannya.

Tapi kenapa bisa?

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia teman dekat Bakugou, bahkan yang paling dekat bila dibandingkan dengan anggota Bakusquad atau pun Midoriya, dan tentu Kirishima sedikit banyak menyadari ada yang disembunyikan sahabat itu darinya dan murid 2-A lainnya. Sekali dua kali ia pernah melihat Bakugou mengajak Uraraka pergi entah kemana, bahkan ia pun tanpa sengaja melihat nama Uraraka Ochako yang terpampang di layar ponsel temannya, menandakan kalau gadis itu menghubungi Bakugou Katsuki.

_Angel Face. _Nama itu lah yang terpampang di ponsel Bakugou saat itu, dan ia masih jelas mengingat julukan yang diberikan Bakugou untuk Uraraka.

Sungguh ... Kirishima Eijiro merasa sangat penasaran. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua?

"Huh? Kenapa Uraraka memakai jaket? Tch ... menyebalkan sekali dia menutupi tubuh indahnya."

Kirishima menoleh saat mendengar ocehan Mineta, temannya yang bertubuh cebol ini ternyata diam-diam juga memperhatikan gadis berpipi bulat itu. Ia meringis dalam hati, jangan sampai Mineta mengomentari tubuh Uraraka di saat Bakugou ada di dekat mereka. Kirishima sangat yakin amukan Bakugou tadi pasti ada hubungannya dengan Uraraka.

"Ah ... benar juga." Kaminari seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Oi bro ... bukankah itu jaket Bakugou?" Pemuda berambut kuning itu menyikut Kirishima.

"Er ... entahlah," balas Kirishima pura-pura tidak tahu apa pun.

Kaminari tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban ragu Kirishima, pandangan pemuda itu beralih ke Bakugou yang mendekati mereka. Kaminari segera melambaikan tangan kanannya, berseru memanggil nama Bakugou dengan semangat.

"Hei ... bro tampaknya kau sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Uraraka?" Kaminari tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun bertanya jahil kepada Bakugou. Otaknya sepertinya sudah konslet, lupa dengan apa yang sudah Bakugou lakukan tadi terhadapnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Bakugou menjawab ketus. Mana mungkin ia bisa dengan mudahnya memberi tahu rahasianya.

Kaminari menghela napas. Tidak menyerah ia merangkul bahu Bakugou. "Jaket merah yang dipakai Uraraka itu punyamu bukan?" Kirishima menepuk keningnya melihat keberanian Kaminari. Ia berharap dalam hati semoga kembarannya Saitama itu tidak lagi diledakkan oleh Bakugou, kalau itu terjadi bisa-bisa otak Kaminari bertambah konslet.

Bakugou mengumpat dalam hati kenapa si bodoh ini bisa menyadarinya? Padahal jarang sekali ia memakai jaket itu, tapi ternyata tetap saja ada yang memperhatikannya. Bakugou kembali mengumpat, kali ini ia menyalahkan Uraraka yang berani-beraninya memakai bikini di kolam renang. Sedikit pun ia tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tadi secara terang-terangan menyeret Uraraka, betapa cerobohnya.

"Apa urusanmu menanyakan itu?"

"Heh? Lalu ... apa itu berarti kau memiliki hubungan dengan Uraraka?" Kali ini Mineta yang bertanya. Entah sejak kapan Mineta yang sedari tadi sibuk ber_modus_ ria membantu gadis-gadis seksi di kolam renang sekarang berdiri di hadapan Kaminari dan Bakugou.

"Tch ... kalian bodoh atau apa? Memangnya hanya aku yang punya jaket merah di dunia ini? Muka bulat itu pasti punya jaket seperti itu bukan? Atau bisa saja ia meminjam kepada temannya, si kacamata dan _kuso _Deku."

"Oi teman-teman ayo kita kesana."

Kirishima yang menyadari batas kesabaran Bakugou hampir mencapai batasnya buru-buru menghampiri mereka. Berdiri diantara Kaminari dan Bakugou, merangkul lenga kedua sohibnya itu dengan erat. "Tch ... baiklah." Bakugou dengan wajah mengkerut menghempaskan lengan Kirishima yang berada di bahunya. Dengan gerutuan yang keluar dari bibirnya yang mengkerut, Bakugou pergi ke sisi lain kolam renang.

Kaminari mengkerucutkan bibirnya, kesal karena rasa penasarannya belum terobati sedikit pun. Ia sangat yakin kalau jaket itu pasti milik Bakugou. Bukankah si peledak itu yang baru saja bersama dengan gadis gravitasi? Bukan Midoriya apalagi Iida. Tidak hanya Kirishima, Kaminari—meski pun dicap sebagai _playboy_ kelas teri—ia cukup memahami hal semacam ini.

"Kau ingin mati?" Kirishima menyikut Kaminari, berbisik gemas.

"Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran. Kau juga merasa curiga dengan hubungan mereka bukan?" balas Kaminari.

Kirishima meneguk ludahnya, tanpa ragu mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Kaminari. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bakugou tidak mau mengatakan apa pun.

Bakugou memakai topi petugas, mengambil tempat duduk mengambil tempat di pos penjaga kolam renang. Ia tidak mau banyak bergerak, menjadi sukarelawan dengan sisi kasar dan tidak sabarannya cukup sulit dan merepotkan baginya. Bakugou mendecak pelan, kalau bisa memilih ia lebih rela menghabiskan waktunya berlatih seharian atau bertarung dengan penjahat sekali pun dibandingkan membantu pengunjung kolam renang dengan sikap ramah yang dibuat-buat.

Manik merahnya melirik ke arah Uraraka yang sedang berusaha menghibur anak-anak kecil yang berada di kolam renang. Gadis itu berusaha menerbangkan air di kolam renang, memasukkannya ke dalam botol-botol transparan berbagai bentuk yang dibuat oleh Momo, membuatnya berputar di sekeliling anak-anak itu. Tanpa sadar Bakugou tersenyum melihatnya, gadis itu semakin ahli dalam menggunakan quirknya. Ia lalu melirik ke sisi lainnya, Todoroki bahkan sibuk menunjukkan atraksi menggunakan esnya, di temani oleh Iida dan Midoriya yang bertingkah konyol untuk menghibur. Bakugou mendengus, ia tidak berminat sedikit pun untuk bergabung. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk membaca koran yang tergeletak begitu saja di pos itu, seperti biasa berita tentang aksi penyelamatan pahlawan pro lebih mendominasi dalam lembaran koran itu. Apalagi dengan aksi heroiknya Endeavor di susul oleh Hawk pahlawan nomor 2. Ia larut dalam bacaannya, sampai tidak menyadari dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Merasa bosan?"

Bakugou mengangkat wajahnya, ia terlonjak kaget mendapati Uraraka yang sudah berdiri di sisi kanannya, gadis itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya meletakkan kedua tangannya di lutut. Bakugou Katsuki sontak memundurkan tubuhnya._ 'terlalu dekat. Bodoh! Apa gadis itu tidak menyadari tindakannya?'_

Katsuki menyumpah serapahi Ochako dalam hatinya. Posisi Ochako tadi teramat dekat, membuat dada gadis itu yang tertutupi dengan bikini nyaris berada tepat di depan wajah Bakugou. Ochako sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Bakugou tidak mengerti.

"Bakugou-kun kenapa?"

'_Muka bulat brengsek!'_ umpat Katsuki dalam hati. Tidakkah Uraraka menyadari tindakannya tadi cukup berbahaya. Oh ayolah ... mereka memang masih SMA dan obsesinya untuk menjadi nomor satu tentu masih menjadi tujuan utamanya, tapi tetap saja ia memiliki insting seperti remaja pria pada umumnya. Dan entah sejak kapan Uraraka Ochako adalah gadis yang mampu membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Bakugou membuang muka dari Uraraka. Berusaha kembali fokus dengan apa yang dibacanya. "Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" Bakugou berusaha bertanya dengan nada seketus mungkin.

"Er ... aku melihatmu duduk sendirian di sini, karena itu ..."

"Saat ini aku ingin sendirian."

Ochako menggembungkan pipinya. "Oh ayolah Bakugou-kun, kau juga harus bersenang-senang seperti yang lainnya."

Bakugou diam, tetap fokus dengan korannya.

"Bakugou-kun."

"Tch ... tidakkah kau sadar kalau tindakanmu itu bisa membuat orang-orang curiga terhadap kita?" Bakugou menjawab kesal dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

'_kau tidak sadar? Kau tadi juga membuat mereka curiga.'_ Ochako berkata gemas di dalam hatinya.

"Hmph baiklah kalau begitu." Ochako membalas kesal, membalikkan punggungnya dan kembali bergabung dengan Jirou serta Momo. Kedua gadis itu sekarang tengah bergabung bersama Iida, Todoroki serta Midoriya. Dengan ekor matanya Bakugou diam-diam memperhatikan Ochako yang melangkah pergi, jaketnya yang kebesaran saat dikenakan gadis itu tampak berayun pelan. Gadis itu tidak mengkancing rapat jaketnya membuat jaket itu sekali-dua kali tersingkap. Bakugou mendengus, mengusap wajahnya yang terasa panas.

'_Brengsek.'_ Katsuki Bakugou menggeram di dalam hatinya merutuki si wajah malaikat yang ternyata memiliki kadar kepolosan sesuai dengan wajahnya. Bakugou tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kalau mereka tidak berada di keramaian seperti ini?

"Ada yang tegak tapi bukan keadilan."

Bakugou melotot melemparkan tatapan tajam ke seseorang yang telah berkata konyol terhadapnya. Itu adalah Kaminari Denki, Mineta berdiri di sisi Kaminari tampak terlihat bersemangat untuk turut menjahilinya. Sedangkan Kirishima meringis dalam hati, apa kedua bocah ini ingin masuk rumah sakit dengan cara menjahili Bakugou.

"Apa maksudmu bajingan?!" desis Bakugou.

"Bro kita tahu kalau kau dari tadi memelototi bokongnya Uraraka. Walau pun _cewek _itu memakai jaket tapi karena ia banyak bergerak bokongnya sekali dua kali terlihat tersingkap oleh jaketnya."

Perempatan imajiner timbul di kening Bakugou, tapi tak ayal wajahnya bertambah merah. Mineta mengangguk-angguk membenarkan ucapan Kaminari. "Bakugou kau ternyata mesum," ejek Mineta takzim, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Tidak sadar bahwa dirinya berkali-kali lipat lebih parah dibandingkan dengan Bakugou. Bahkan saat ada razia di sekolah, Eraser Head selalu berhasil menemukan setumpuk doujin hentai milik Mineta, membuat si cebol itu menjadi semakin terlihat memuakkan dalam pandangan gadis-gadis kelas 2-A.

"Aku tidak memperhatikan muka bulat itu, sialan." Bakugou meraung kesal.

"Oh benarkah?" Kaminari tersenyum jahil, meletakkan tangannya di dagunya sendiri. "Sebenarnya setelah ini aku berencana mentraktir Uraraka ke toko kue, ia suka mochi bukan?"

"HAH?" Bakugou mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Bro ... kenapa wajahmu menyeramkan seperti itu?" Kaminari bergidik melihat aura hitam yang menyelimuti Bakugou kontan saja ia bersembunyi di belakang Kirishima. "Kenapa kau marah sekali saat aku berencana mengajak Uraraka?"

"Hei ... sudahlah," tegur Kirishima. Ia tahu Kaminari sengaja melakukan ini hanya untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya. Jujur saja ia juga merasa sangat penasaran mengenai hubungan Uraraka dan Bakugou, apalagi pemuda itu tadi memerah saat Uraraka mendekatinya. Tapi dengan cara Kaminari menggoda Bakugou seperti ini sama saja seperti mengundang maut.

"Aku tidak marah."

Kirishima mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak salah lihat bukan? Bakugou bisa dengan cepatnya mengontrol emosinya. Padahal si pemuda berquirk ledakan ini tadi terlihat seperti ingin memuntahkan amukannya.

Bakugou menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri. Ia harus menahan dirinya jangan sampai mereka tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Uraraka.

"Berarti tidak masalah bukan aku mengajak Uraraka kencan?"

'_Bocah ini!'_ Kirishima merasa jengkel sekaligus salut dengan keberanian Kaminari yang berani memancing kemarahan bocah peledak.

"KAU!"

"KYAAA!"

Suara teriakan yang tertangkap dalam indra pendengarannya membuat Bakugou kontan menolehkan kepalanya. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya melihat Ochako yang terjatuh di kolam renang yang cukup dalam, gadis itu terlihat seperti akan tenggelam. Belum sempat Bakugou bergerak mendekat, ia melihat Todoroki Shouto sudah menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam menolong Uraraka yang terlihat kesulitan.

"T-terimakasih Todoroki-kun."

Uraraka terbatuk pelan merasakan air kolam tadi yang mendesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Todoroki yang menggendong gadis itu perlahan menurunkan Uraraka yang segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas keramik pinggir kolam.

"Uh ... dasar bocah-bocah tidak tahu sopan santun." Iida menggelengkan kepalanya. Uraraka tadi terjatuh ke kolam akibat dua orang bocah yang berlari-lari di pinggir kolam dan tanpa sengaja mendorong Uraraka.

Kedua bocah itu sedang berusaha ditenangkan oleh Yaoyorozu dan Jirou.

"Kau baik-baik saja Uraraka-san?" tanya Midoriya.

Uraraka menganggukkan kepalanya ragu-ragu, kakinya tadi terasa sakit karena itu lah ia tadi tampak panik di dalam kolam renang dan tidak bisa berenang. Untung saja Todoroki sigap menolongnya. "Kakiku sakit."

"Sepertinya terkilir." Todoroki dengan wajah tenangnya menyentuh pergelangan kaki Ochako yang membiru.

"Ada pos kesehatan di sini. Untung saja fasilitas kolam renang ini lengkap." Iida memberitahu.

Midoriya mengangguk. "Ya, Uraraka-san harus dibawa ke sana."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggendongnya."

"E-eh ...?!" Ochako berseru kaget, pipi bulatnya menjadi memerah saat ia merasakan tangan kiri Todoroki diletakkan di lipatan bawah lututnya sedangkan tangannya yang lain berada di punggungnya, pemuda itu hendak menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal style_—seperti dalam shoujo manga.

Midoriya yang melihat adegan itu memasang tampang takut, perasaannya tidak enak seperti akan ada bahaya yang menghampiri.

"LEPASKAN DIA HALF-HALF BASTARD!"

''_**BOOM!'**_

'_Gawat!'_ Midoriya meringis melihat Bakugou Katsuki mendekati mereka dengan dorongan ledakan dari telapak tangannya, membuat pemuda itu dapat melesat cepat.

"Ah ... baiklah." Todoroki dengan tampang polos tidak mengerti melepaskan Uraraka begitu saja. Ia memandangi Bakugou dengan heran, kenapa bocah ledakan ini terlihat marah sekali? Begitu lah pikir Todoroki.

Tapi bukan Bakugou namanya kalau sudah cukup merasa puas dengan tindakan Todoroki yang melepaskan wanitanya begitu saja. Ochako meneguk ludahnya takut-takut melihat amarah yang terlihat jelas di wajah Bakugou. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat mengerikan sekali.

"BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUHNYA BRENGSEK!" Bakugou meraung marah, mengepalkan tangannya dan berdiri di hadapan Todoroki.

"Aku kan hanya menolongnya." Todoroki masih bisa menjawab santai. "Lagipula kenapa kau harus marah-marah seperti ini?"

"Ya kenapa kau marah sekali melihat Todoroki menolong Uraraka?" Jirou yang sudah berada di dekat mereka bertanya heran.

"Memangnya Uraraka siapamu?" Kaminari yang ternyata mengekori Bakugou ikut bertanya, mengompori. Ia masih belum puas menjahili Bakugou, rasa penasaran yang menggerogotinya seolah sudah memutuskan urat ketakutannya Denki Kaminari.

"S-sudahlah teman-teman aku baik-baik saja." Uraraka angkat bicara berharap ia bisa meredakan suasana aneh yang berada di sekitarnya. Melihat Bakugou tersudut seperti itu tentu membuatnya ingin membantu pemuda itu keluar dari situasi ini. Ditambah lagi tampaknya kesabaran Bakugou hampir mencapai batasnya. Uraraka tidak mau pemuda itu kembali mengamuk dan menambah kecurigaan teman-temannya.

"Auw ..." Uraraka tanpa sengaja mengaduh saat ia berusaha bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, pergelangan kakinya benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Bodoh." Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya mendengar umpatan Bakugou kepadanya."Jangan banyak bergerak muka bulat."

Para siswa kelas 2-A yang berada di kolam renang melongo kaget melihat Bakugou menggendong Uraraka dengan gaya gendongan seperti pangeran dan tuan putri. Mereka mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali berharap apa yang dilihatnya saat ini hanya halusinasi belaka. Ini pemandangan langka, mungkin masih masuk diakal bila orang lain yang melakukannya tapi ini ... Bakugo Katsuki. Bocah peledak dengan harga diri setinggi langit begitu juga dengan egonya, membuat ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang sekitarnya bila itu tidak menguntungkan baginya.

"Kau mau membawa Uraraka ke pos kesehatan?" tanya Kirishima tidak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya.

Bakugou tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kirishima, pemuda itu melesat cepat menuju pos kesehatan di salah satu bangunan kolam renang itu. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan mereka dari dua sejoli itu. Berbagai pertanyaan berkelebat memenuhi pikiran mereka. Apa hubungan mereka berdua? Melihat kekhawatiran Bakugou terhadap Uraraka, apakah mereka ...

"Ah ... masa muda yang indah."

Midnight diam-diam mengamati anak-anak kelas 2-a yang pergi bersamanya. Pahlawan pro itu tampak bersemangat sekali melihat adegan Bakugou yang menggendong Uraraka. Biarlah para murid bengal itu melupakan tugas mereka sejenak, kejadian langka itu sudah cukup membuat Midnight puas dan tidak memarahi mereka.

"Kau masih mau mengajak Urarak ke toko roti, Kaminari?" tanya Mineta.

Kaminari refleks menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

**_TBC_**

* * *

_**Terimakasih yang sudah membaca fanficku dan yang sudah memberitahu kalau aku salah meletakkan rating cerita ini. Hiks aku lupa, maaf :')**_

_**Btw diatas aku tadi bilang aku memang suka Ochako harem tapi tenang aja short ff Kacchakoku ini no ntr. Aku lebih suka nulis ff manis tanpa konfliks berat untuk couple favoritku dan saat ini aku belum ada niatan untuk menistakan Bakugou dengan memberinya konfliks berat. Menistakan dan menyiksa husbu dalam ff itu seru XD /slaap/**_

_**Oh iya chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir. Hope You Like it :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_She's Mine_**

**_Kacchako Bnha by Horikoshi Kohei_**

**_Original Story by Viziela Veronica_**

**_Rated T/Romance/Friendship_**

**_WARNING OOC! Chapter kali ini ada kecut-kecutnya. Tapi tidak sampai lemon kok XXD_**

Setelah mengkompres pergelangan kaki gadis berambut cokelat itu dengan es batu yang dibalut dengan handuk, wanita yang menangani pos kesehatan itu memperban kaki Uraraka, meletakkan kaki yang terkilir itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian di atas sebuah bantal empuk agar gadis itu merasa nyaman.

"Terimakasih." Uraraka tersenyum.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Maaf kedua sepupuku memang banyak bertingkah. Sebagai permintaan maafku aku akan memberikan kalian tiket gratis untuk pergi ke bioskop tengah kota akhir pekan nanti." Wanita itu tampak bersalah sekali, ternyata dia adalah bibi dari kedua bocah yang menabrak Uraraka dan membuat gadis itu terjatuh tadi. Karena insiden itu ia pun sampai ditegur oleh manajernya. Andai Uraraka tidak bisa menenangkan Bakugou, pemuda peledak itu pasti akan menuntut lebih dan mengamuk marah.

"Hanya itu?" Bakugou mencibir, kontan saja Uraraka mencubit pinggangnya.

Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan wanita itu, keadaan ruangan itu menjadi lengang. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu, Bakugou menyedekapkan kedua lengannya tetap dengan posisi berdir di dekat ranjang.

"Hei ... jangan berwajah seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja, ok? Jadi jangan mengamuk."

Bakugou mendecih pelan melihat cengiran Uraraka. Hati-hati ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, berusaha tidak membuat guncangan sekecil apa pun agar kaki gadis itu tidak merasa sakit. Uraraka tersenyum manis, ia mengulurkan tangannya mengusap perlahan rambut jabrik Bakugou yang ternyata terasa sangat halus. Tanpa sadar Bakugou sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar Uraraka bisa lebih leluasa mengelus kepalanya dan memainkan rambutnya.

'_ugh ... gemasnya_.'Uraraka membatin. _'ia seperti anak anjing.'_

Uraraka tersenyum lucu melihat semu merah Bakugou plus wajah cemberutnya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mendengarkanku dan tidak mengamuk."

"Seharusnya aku yang menolongmu."

Belaian tangan Uraraka terhenti mendengar bisikan lirih Bakugou. "Kenapa Half-half bastard itu bisa bergerak lebih cepat dibandingkan denganku?"

Uraraka Ochako menggigit bibirnya mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Bakugou. Mungkinkah pemuda itu cemburu melihat Todoroki tadi menggendongnya?

"Itu bukan salahmu, posisimu lebih jauh dibandingkan Todoroki-kun jadi ... ngh." Ochako membelalakkan kedua matanya saat Bakugou mengecup bibirnya.

"Diam." Ochako mendadak bergidik mendengar bisikan rendah dan dalam dari Bakugou, manik merah itu berkilat menatapnya dalam jarak yang teramat dekat. Sikap menggemaskan yang ditunjukkan Bakugou tadi sekarang lenyap tak bersisa. Saat ini pemuda ini terlihat seperti predator yang terobsesi dan merasa haus akan mangsanya. "Aku sedang merasa kesal _angel face._ Jangan pernah menyebut pria lain."

Uraraka menggangguk patuh. Kecemburuan Katsuki memang selalu membuat pemuda ini terlihat berbahaya. Tapi entah lah ... meski pun merasa takut Ochako mengakui ia menyukai sikap intimidasi Bakugou yang seperti ini.

Sudut bibir Katsuki terangkat, menunjukkan sedikit gigi taring pemuda itu."_Good girl." _Katsuki meletakkan tangan kanannya di tengkuk Ochako, menarik wajah gadis itu agar ia bisa lebih leluasa melumat bibir mungil itu, menghisap bibir itu dengan kuat memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ochako mengerang pelan, menutup rapat kelopak matanya berusaha membalas ciuman Katsuki akan tetapi ia tidak bisa menyamai gerakan kasar pemuda itu.

Ini diluar kebiasannya. Selama ini tiap mereka berciuman, Katsuki selalu menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Tapi kali ini ... pemuda ini cukup kasar. Bagi Ochako ciuman Katsuki juga menjadi bertambah panas dan intim tatkala pemuda itu memaksakan lidahnya menyelusup masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, mempermainkan lidahnya.

_**French kiss.**_

Ini pertama kalinya. Ochako tentu semakin bertambah kaget, telapak tangannya mencengkram bahu pemuda itu. Seharusnya ia menerbangkan pemuda itu menggunakan quirk yang ia miliki, tapi tubuhnya menolak untuk melakukannya. Dirinya seolah meleleh, terlena dengan ciuman panas dan memaksa dari seorang Bakugou Katsuki.

Ia menyukainya.

Ia menyukai sisi kasar dan lembut pemuda itu. Ia menyukai semua yang dimiliki Katsuki.

Tak lama ciuman mereka terlepas, Katsuki tersenyum kecut ibu jarinya mengusap sudut bibir Ochako. Wajah gadis itu terlihat luar biasa merah, Katsuki meneguk ludahnya cepat.

"Sialan wajah bulatmu itu, membuatku kesal saja."

Uraraka membiarkan Katsuki memeluknya, pemuda itu meletakkan keningnya di bahu gadis itu. Sebulan berpacaran dengan pemuda peledak ini membuat Ochako sedikit banyak mengetahui arti kalimat pedas yang Katsuki katakan kepadanya.

_**Kau membuatku kesal = Aku menyukaimu**_

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah bodohmu yang memerah terhadap siapa pun selain diriku."

_**Wajah bodoh = Wajah polos dan cantikmu**_

"Ugh ... Bakugou-kun apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ochako kembali bergidik saat ia merasakan basah di bahunya tempat Katsuki bersandar di sana. Pemuda ini menjilat bahunya. "Kau milikku." Bakugou berbisik di bahu gadis itu membuat napas hangatnya menerpa bahu telanjang Ochako. "Aku ingin membunuhmu."

Uraraka menggigit bibirnya mendengar bisikan Bakugou selanjutnya. Itu adalah kalimat _baru _yang Bakugou berikan kepadanya, Ochako tak tahu apa maksud sebenarnya.

'_aku ingin melahapmu, menandai tubuhmu.'_ Bakugou menggeram dalam hatinya. Ia tahu betapa kekanakkan dirinya yang merasa panas dan cemburu hanya karena melihat Todoroki menggendong si gadis gravitasi, padahal apa yang dilakukan Todoroki hanya lah menolong Ochako tanpa ada maksud lainnya. Melihat semua itu membuat Bakugou ingin menandai gadis itu, memberitahu kepada semuanya bahwa Uraraka hanya lah miliknya.

Persetan dengan hubungan rahasia itu. Bakugou memutuskan untuk lebih menunjukkan hubungan mereka kepada semuanya.

"Hah ..."

Bagaikan pemantik tak kasat mata, desahan lembut yang lolos dari kedua belah bibir mungil Ochako membakar gairah dalam diri Bakugou. Pemuda itu tanpa ragu menghisap kulit putih susu milik Ochako, membuat gadis itu berusaha menggigit kuat bibirnya, sadar kalau desahannya tadi justru membuat Bakugou semakin bersemangat.

Bagaimana pun juga mereka masih berada di salah satu ruangan di kolam renang. Ochako tak habis pikir, kenapa Bakugou bisa bertindak seceroboh ini? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat mereka?

Berkali-kali ia merasakan bibir tipis Bakugou memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di bahu dan lehernya. Jemari mungil Ochako bergetar mencengkram kuat bahu Katsuki.

"Aku akan memberimu banyak tanda, _angel face."_

"T-tapi ..."

"Agar tidak ada laki-laki lain yang berani menyentuhmu."

Ochako meneguk ludahnya pelan saat manik merah Katsuki yang berkilat tajam menatapnya lekat. Tatapan itu terlihat marah dan bersungguh-sungguh. Gadis itu baru mendapati sebuah fakta, bahwa betapa menyeramkannya pemuda ini saat cemburu. Gadis itu akhirnya hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah. Kecupan itu berlanjut, bahkan lebih kuat. Gadis itu meringis saat ia merasakan gigitan Bakugou dipundaknya. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah tanpa sadar. Rasanya menyakitkan, tetapi nikmat disaat bersamaan. Ia merasakan gejolak aneh dari dalam dirinya tatkala Bakugou menggigit serta mengecup leher dan pundaknya. Ia tidak tahu seberapa banyak tanda yang diberikan Katsuki kepadanya. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan ia tanpa sadar menarik rambut pirang Bakugou.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Katsuki bertanya dengan bibir yang menyeringai bangga mendapati reaksi Ochako. Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab napasnya terengah-engah, seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas dan ia tidak peduli dengan penampilannya saat ini yang mungkin terlihat sangat kacau. Bakugou menjilat bibirnya perlahan, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Sialan ... betapa menggodanya gadis ini dengan rambut berantakan, dan wajah memerah seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ochako terperangah mendengar apa yang Bakugou katakan kepadanya. Terakhir kali Bakugou mengatakan kalimat ini saat si peledak menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya. Ketsunderean Bakugou membuatnya sulit mengatakan kalimat itu dan berujung membuat Bakugou hanya mengatakan kalimat kasar yang memiliki makna kebalikan dari perkataan itu.

Tapi sekarang ini ... Bakugou mengatakan _ia mencintainya._

"A-aku juga mencintaimu." Ochako malu-malu membalas.

Bakugou tersenyum berkata,"Aku tahu itu." Ia kembali mencium bibir mungil gadis itu, melumatnya dengan penuh semangat, seakan-akan bibir Ochako adalah sebuah permen yang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

"Hei Bakugou, aku membawakan kue mochi untuk ... "

'**BRAK!'**

Kaminari Denki refleks menutup pintu ruangan itu tepat sebelum ia mendapatkan tatapan menatikan dari Bakugou Katsuki. Jirou Kyouka dan Kirishima Eijiro yang baru berada di depan pintu ruangan untuk menjenguk Uraraka menatap Kaminari heran. Pemilik quirk listrik itu tampak ketakutan, wajahnya pucat pasi dan keringat dingin membanjiri keningnya.

'_Sial ... sial ... sial ... aku akan mati, aku akan mati. Bakugou pasti akan membunuhku. Lagian kenapa juga mereka berciuman di tempat wisata seperti ini?'_ Kaminari mengoceh dalam hati seperti merapalkan mantra. _'Tunggu ... mereka berciuman? Berarti mereka memang berpacaran?'_ Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri saat ia mendapati fakta menarik lainnya. Ingin rasanya Kaminari membocorkan informasi itu dengan mulut embernya, tapi ia sadar kalau ia melakukannya Bakugou pasti akan meledakkannya menjadi abu.

"OI!" Jirou memukul keras punggung Kaminari merasa gemas sekali karena si pikachu dari tadi tidak menanggapi panggilannya.

"Eh ... Bakugou setan."

"Pfft ..." Jirou menutup mulutnya sendiri mendengar latah Kaminari.

"Nggak salah juga sih, Bakugou memang mirip setan." Kirishima mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Omong-omong kenapa wajahmu pucat? Habis melihat hantu?"

"A ... ah ... itu ..." Kaminari masih tergagap tidak tahu harus membalas apa untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Kirishima.

"Kemari kau DUNCE FACE!"

'**BOOM!'**

Kaminari tanpa berpikir dua kali mengayunkan kakinya sekencang mungkin, kabur dari Bakugou yang sudah membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh untuknya. "JANGAN KABUR KAU!" teriak Bakugou.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Todoroki yang baru datang ke ruangan itu untuk menjenguk Ochako bertanya heran melihat keributan yang tidak ia mengerti.

Jirou mengendikkan bahunya. "Entah lah. Oh iya di mana yang lainnya?"

"Mereka masih bertugas, kita semua tidak boleh berkumpul di sini untuk menjenguk Uraraka. Aku kemari untuk memberikan minuman yang dibelikan Midnight."

Kirishima mengangguk mengerti, menerima kantung plastik untuk Uraraka. Sedangkan Jirou lebih dulu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, kening gadis quirk _earphone jack_ berkerut melihat Uraraka yang membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Uraraka."

"J-jirou-chan." Ochako mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dari bantal membuat Jirou dapat melihat jelas bahwa wajah si gadis gavitasi itu luar biasa merah. Ia tentu heran, ada apa dengan Uraraka?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Jirou berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya kenap wajah gadis itu terlihat merah.

"Ah ... aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin dua-tiga hari lagi bengkak di kakiku akan menghilang."

Jirou mengangguk-angguk mengerti melihat pergelangan kaki Uraraka yang dibalut menggunakan perban. Pergelangan kaki itu terlihat biru keunguan, untunglah bengkaknya tidak sbeerapa besar. "Oh iya petugas kolam renang yang mengurusmu tadi menitipkan ini padaku, aku baru tahu kalau anak kecil yang membuatmu terjatuh itu sepupunya. Ia bilang ia merasa sangat menyesal dan meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya."

Jirou memberikan dua lembar tiket bioskop yang dilapisi dengan plastik bening agar tiket itu tidak basah. Uraraka tersenyum menerimanya. Tiket biokop untung minggu depan, kakinya pasti lah sudah sembuh total.

"Itu tiket untuk menonton film romantis." Jirou kembali berbicara. "Wanita itu juga bilang 's_emoga kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan pacarmu._"

Sesuai dugaannya Jirou menemukan perubahan besar dalam raut wajah Uraraka usai menyebut kata _kekasih _kepada Uraraka. Gadis rocker itu sangat yakin pasti apa yang diduganya dan Yaoyorozu itu benar adanya.

"Ahahaha ... wanita itu aneh, aku tidak punya kekasih." Uraraka menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan tertawa canggung.

Jirou merasa gemas sendiri karena Uraraka tetap menyangkalnya, tapi ia tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan gadis itu lagipula itu memang masalah pribadi. Lagipula ia tidak memiliki bukti untuk memaksa Ochako agar membeberkan hubungannya dengan Bakugou Katsuki. Akan tetapi pandangan Jirou Kyouka tanpa sengaja tertuju ke bahu dan sepanjang leher gadis itu.

Mata kecil Jirou melebar, apa Bakugou baru saja menyerang Ochako saat mereka tadi berduaan di ruangan ini? Pantas saja Kaminari Denki terkena amukan Bakugou. Jirou menggelengkan kepalanya, betapa cerobohnya Ochako yang tidak memakai jaketnya kembali.

"Yo Uraraka-san."

Jirou refleks menyambar jaket Uraraka dan memakaikan jaket itu ke si gadis gravitasi saat Kirishima dan Todoroki masuk ke dalam. Uraraka mengerjapkan kedua matanya kaget akibat tindakan Jirou.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakimu Uraraka?" tanya Todoroki.

"Eh eum ... sudah agak baikan. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu kalian untuk tugas ini." Uraraka meringis pelan, merasa bersalah karena akibat kakinya terkilir ia terpaksa harus meninggalkan tugasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa santai saja. Lagipula Midnight-san memaklumi," jelas Kirishima menampakkan gigi taringnya yang bagaikan gigi hiu. Todoroki mengangguk membenarkan.

"T-terimakasih Kirishima-kun, Todoroki-kun." Ochako menghela napas lega, merasa sangat beruntung bisa bersekolah di U.A dan berteman dengan murid kelas A. Meski pun persaingan U.A cukup ketat dan banyak berlomba-lomba meraih puncak mereka tetap lah bertindak sportif, dengan pertemanan yang kuat.

"Kau beristirahat lah. Biar Yaoyorozu atau Jirou yang menemanimu."

"Kupikir Uraraka pasti ingin ditemani oleh Bakugou." Ucapan polos Todoroki membuat Ochako menahan napasnya, manik cokelatnya memandangi Jirou dan Kirishima yang berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman.

Gawat! Apa mereka sudah tahu? Itu lah yang dipikirkan Uraraka. Setelah apa yang Bakugou lakukan terhadapnya di kolam renang, semua orang pasti menaruh curiga terhadapnya.

"Benar juga, biar kupanggilkan Bakugou. Bocah granat itu sedang sibuk menghajar si pikachu."

Ochako menelan ludahnya perlahan, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia tahu alasannya, mereka tadi tertangkap basah oleh Kaminari saat Bakugou menciumnya dengan ganas. Ochako mengerang dalam hati, betapa kacaunya hari ini. Seandainya Bakugou bisa menahan dirinya semua ini tentu tidak akan terjadi.

Kirishima terkekeh melihat wajah memerah Uraraka. Gadis itu terlihat lucu sekali dengan wajah merahnya. Pemuda itu berjanji dalam hati untuk mendesak Bakugou agar menceritakan semuanya mengenai hubungannya dengan Uraraka.

"Jirou-chan ... terimakasih," bisik Ochako pelan ketika Kirishima dan Todoroki sudah keluar dari dalam ruangan itu. Jirou menoleh tersenyum melihat pipi bulat Ochako yang bersemu.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati saat kau memiliki _kissmark _di tubuhmu."

Ochako mengangguk, mengiyakan peringatan Jirou. Ia sadar Jirou tadi memakaikan jaket kepadanya karena gadis _earphone jack _itu melihat titik-titik merah di leher dan bahunya, akibat perbuatannya Bakugou.

"Tapi kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku. Aku tidak bisa menerima rasa terimakasihmu begitu saja sebelum kau menceritakan semuanya."

Ochako sedikit terkejut melihat sisi bersemangat Jirou yang seperti ini. Ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis tomboy seperti Jirou tertarik akan hal romansa seperti ini bahkan sikap antusiasnya sekarang hampir menyamai Mina. Ochako memang tidak pernah terlalu dekat dengan Jirou, gadis kelas A yang sering bersamanya itu Tsuyu. Gadis itu berusaha menenangkan hatinya ia tidak perlu merasa heran seperti itu. Bukankah hubungannya dengan Bakugou juga tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya?

Ia jarang berinteraksi dengan Bakugou. Pemuda yang berstatus dengan kekasihnya itu lebih sering berkumpul bersama gengnya yang dinamai Bakusquad. Uraraka pun memiliki kelompok sendiri bersama Midoriya. Jelas saja orang-orang merasa terkejut melihat sikap yang Bakugou berikan kepadanya. Awal hubungan mereka pun Ochako sering berpikir apakah ini mimpi? Apakah pemuda berambut pirang yang dikaguminya itu hanya ingin mengerjainya? Tapi lama kelamaan Ochako sadar bahwa Bakugou serius dan tulus mencintainya.

"Baiklah aku janji. Lagipula aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi bukan?"

Jirou tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "Biar ini menjadi bahan percakapan kita sangat para gadis berkumpul untuk minum teh."

'_Eh ...? Di depan Tsu-chan dan yang lainnya juga?'_

Ingin rasanya Uraraka menolaknya. Tapi bukankah ia sudah berjanji. Lagipula Jirou Kyouka sudah bergegas keluar meninggalkannya. Uraraka menghela napas berat.

Hubungannya dengan Bakugou Katsuki sudah bukan rahasia lagi.

* * *

"Hmph ..." Ochako menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tawa kecilnya melihat wajah marah sekaligus malu dari seorang Bakugou.

"Berhenti tertawa, muka bulat." Bakugou berbisik gemas menjitak lembut kening mulus gadis itu yang segera dibalas dengan pipi menggembung cemberut dari Ochako.

"Habisnya kau lucu sekali saat Kirishima-kun menggodamu agar ia saja yang menggendongku masuk ke dalam bus."

Bakugou mendecih pelan mendengarnya mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lal. Saat mereka akan menaiki bus sekolah untuk kembali ke sekolah, Kirishima menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Ochako menuju bus bahkan pemuda itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang menggendong Ochako. Tapi tentu saja Bakugou mengamuk tak terima, amukannya di sambut dengan siulan jahil dari teman-temannya. Mereka sangat kekanakkan, Bakugou mendengus jengkel.

Hubungan mereka tentu sudah bukan rahasia lagi. Tanpa mengumumkan hubungan mereka, melihat sikapnya terhadap Ochako tentu membuat teman-temannya menyadari status mereka sekarang. Bakugou sekarang tak peduli akan hal itu, biar lah mereka mengetahui hubungannya dengan Ochako agar tidak ada lagi yang menggoda gadis itu.

"Omong-omong mochi yang dibelikan Kaminari enak sekali, kau mau?" Ochako yang sibuk mengunyah mochi menawarkan makanan kesukaannya itu kepada Katsuki. Ia menyodorkan mochi itu bermaksud menyuapi Katsuki.

Katsuki tentu menolaknya sadar kalau teman-temannya menncuri-curi pandang ke arah mereka. Bahkan Kaminari Denki yang sudah babak belur olehnya tetap tidak _kapok _untuk menggodanya.

"Kakimu baik-baik saja?" tanya Bakugou khawatir melihat kaki kiri Ochako yang terkilir.

Ochako mengangguk. "Tenang saja, aku akan banyak beristirahat nanti agar bengkaknya cepat hilang."

"Berbaringlah ... sandarkan kepalamu di pahaku." Perintah Katsuki, mereka berdua memilih duduk di deretan kursi paling belakang yang memiliki jajaran 4 buah kursi agar Ochako bisa meluruskan kakinya yang terkilir. Tapi gadis itu malah memilih duduk tegak seperti biasa.

"T-tapi itu memalukan Bakugou-kun ..." Ochako menggigit bibirnya, sudut pandangnya meirik ke arah teman-temannya yang duduk di kursi di depannya. " Ah ... jangan rebut mochiku. Baiklah ... baiklah ... aku akan menurut."

Bakugou tersenyum menang saat Ochako meluruskan kakinya di kursi-kursi sebelahnya lalu dengan wajah memerah ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Bakugou. _'Keras,'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Tentu saja pemuda ini banyak melakukan latihan keras untuk membentuk tubuh bagus yang berotot. Ochako tersenyum kecut paha Bakugou tentu lah tidak gemuk dan berlemak sepertinya, gadis itu berjanji dalam hati untuk melakukan diet. Sejujurnya ia sendiri merasa malu tiap Bakugou menggendongnya, takut kalau pemuda itu merasa keberatan. Memang ia memiliki quirk non gravitasi untuk meringankan tubuhnya tapi tetap saja Ochako merasa _minder_.

Bakugou yang sepertinya mengerti mulai melipat kecil jaket merahnya yang tadi di pakai Ochako, meletakkan jaket itu di atas pahanya agar Ochako bisa bersandar lebih nyaman. "T-terimakasih." Ochako berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya menggunakan helaian rambutnya.

"Sial ... aku iri sekali." Kaminari menghela napas menyandarkan punggungnya keras ke sandaran kursi."Kenapa gadis sebaik Uraraka mau berpacaran dengan berandalan itu?"

"Hei ... kau belum puas dihajar olehnya?" tegur Kirishima.

"Biarkan saja dia, Kirishima," celetuk Jirou yang berada di kursi berseberangan dengan Kaminari dan Kirishima.

"Pantas saja Bakugou-san terlalu protektif dengan Uraraka-san," gumam Yaoyorozu.

"Hah ... Jirou ayo kita berpacaran."

"KAU INGIN MATI HAH?!" Jirou dengan wajah memerahnya menyerang Kirishima menggunakan _earphone jacknya_, menusukkan quirknya ke telinga Kaminari untuk menghasilkan suara memekakan telinga di sana, kontan saja Kaminari berteriak kaget.

Bakugou mengabaikan keributan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia sibuk melihat keluar jendela bus, memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lewati. Pemuda itu menghela napas. Akhirnya hubungannya dengan Uraraka sudah bukan rahasia lagi.

'_Tidak apa-apa, biar mereka semua tahu bahwa kau milikku.'_ Bakugou tersenyum mengusap lembut pipi bulat Uraraka, gadis itu sudah tertidur pulas di tengah keributan bus sekolah.

* * *

_FIN_


End file.
